


Nutshells

by arthur_pendragon



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M, M/M/M, it hurt writing this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-01
Updated: 2014-03-01
Packaged: 2018-01-14 04:30:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1252927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arthur_pendragon/pseuds/arthur_pendragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Keigo and Ryoma drag Kuranosuke into their relationship, and everything becomes more fragile and precious than before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nutshells

**Author's Note:**

> Alphabet Challenge. One letter, one word, one sentence. I did take my liberties with that last one.

 

A - Atobe

Shiraishi doesn't really get a chance to speak when Keigo Atobe pushes him up against a wall and says something about  _joining relationships_  before kissing him.

B - Bandages

Ryoma tries to unravel the bandages on Kuranosuke's left hand once, just to see what lies beneath the white. Shiraishi snatches his arm away, but not before Ryoma catches a glimpse of the gold.

C - Compromise

_Echizen doesn't have the height required to push people up against walls_ , Shiraishi thinks absently as his hands run through Ryoma's hair and their tongues touch.  _He pulls them up against himself instead._

D - Dance

Keigo and Ryoma have a small (massive, immature) fight over who gets to dance with Kuranosuke. Shiraishi wonders whether they've done the right thing in asking him to be  _theirs_.

E - Elephant

Sometimes Shiraishi wakes up, and there's Keigo on his left, and Ryoma on his right, both asleep, holding on to him tightly, so tightly that Shiraishi feels torn, crushed in more ways than one.

F - Future

Ryoma's going to go conquer the world. Keigo's going to take over his father's company. Shiraishi's going to sit and wonder why his perfect tennis turned out to mean shit in the end, if he doesn't have either of them.

G - Gaze

Shiraishi always distinguishes between Keigo's blue eyes and Ryoma's golden ones, but can't when one pair looks up at him from below and the other consumes his world three inches from his face.

H - Hell

Shiraishi hates how he has to mediate every single fight that Keigo and Ryoma have, because they won't listen to him calming them in his lilting Kansai accent.

I - Incapable

Breakfast is just another word for  _taunts_  and dinner another for  _spite_. Shiraishi counts the days he has with the fire and storm that are Keigo and Ryoma, respectively, unable to think of a lifetime together.

J - Jealousy

When Shiraishi and Echizen spot Keigo talking to a girl from his school, they don't want to think much of it, until Keigo takes the girl's hands and they share a deep kiss.

K - Knife

When Keigo comes home the next morning, clearly dishevelled, Shiraishi doesn't have much to point out to Keigo except Ryoma's swollen red eyes and the sword hanging over the three of them by a thread.

L - Love

"Love you, Kuranosuke."

"Your name's too fucking long."

"Excuse you."

"We should start calling you Kanpeki. Perfection. Which you are."

"No, thank you."

"But we still love you."

"I know."

M - Madness

Keigo can't explain the utter loneliness he feels in his own house, in the bed the three share, the touches he doesn't feel anymore, the glances he no longer gets. He can't explain the choices his family forces him to make and the choices that he actually makes.

N - Need

Keigo is just  _this_ close to breaking down in relief when Kuranosuke and Ryoma finally pull him into themselves after  _days_ , surrounding him with their arms and legs and fingers and tongues and lips, hot breaths, bites.

O - Over

Even after five years of not being around them, Shiraishi can't forget them. He watches Keigo marrying the girl he cheated on them with, he watches Ryoma find solace in his Wimbledon trophies. He watches, and watches.

P - Perfection

Bullshit. It's the first word that comes to Shiraishi's mind when he thinks of perfection. His 'perfect' tennis isn't all that great. He just plays his style for the team. His wonderful, deserving team.

He finds perfection manifested in the dynamics of what Atobe and Ryoma share, and when they both hold a hand out to him, perfection's not really bullshit anymore, but a tangible, attainable state.

Q - Quote

_Ah, ecstasy. Be awed at the sight of my prowess. You still have a long way to go._

Keigo sometimes sits down with Shiraishi and Ryoma and they joke about the arrogant little shits that the three of them are.

R - Radiant

Ryoma likes looking at Kuranosuke and Keigo. They're like magnets, they don't sit more than six inches apart, they attract attention, they're  _powerful._  An aura of quiet authority hovers around them, even as they grab him and tickle him as if they're all on a trip to their childhood, and Ryoma's laugh colors the air with vibrance.

S - Satisfaction

Ryoma wakes up and finds himself sandwiched between two snoring boys who have their arms wrapped possessively around him. He smiles a little and goes back to sleep.

T - Tough

It's tough staying together after Keigo and his mistakes, but they manage to live day-to-day lives, except that they don't kiss anymore, and they make boundaries on their bed with pillows which are undisturbed in the morning and desperation settles over them like a shroud.

U - Unwound

Ryoma is diagnosed with a terminal disease, and Shiraishi and Keigo put aside their differences over the damn girl just to take care of him, hold his hands, kiss him asleep, sit on opposite sides of the bed until it's empty.

V - Vanished

Shiraishi and Keigo look at the tears on their pillows and then look at the dry pillow between them. They can't look at each other, guilt eating them from the inside. But they slide their arms around each other and kiss for all the times they didn't.

W - Waylaid

Ryoma is always roaming around the house, doing things. Atobe is always randomly pulling him into rooms and kissing him soundly before releasing him and going off to find Kuranosuke, who is always reading one of Atobe's books and pretending he was trying to use it to fall asleep.

X - Xerox

"I don't suppose you've got a photocopy of your ass among those papers you copied for me," Keigo says dryly.

Ryoma smirks. "Didn't have the time, was... busy."

Shiraishi has the decency to not look guilty at all.

Y - Young

When you're young, you feel like you can do any damn thing in the world. You start believing you can make a fucking difference. You believe everybody will always be there for you, be around, be alive.

So it must hurt the most when you lose a love to Death and another to Atobe Corp.

Z - Zero

"Come back to bed, brat."

"No, the Federer-Nadal match's starting."

"Ryoma, get back here."

"Mada mada dane."

Shiraishi and Atobe are too lazy to get out of bed to drag Ryoma back in.

Ryoma takes full advantage of their lack of willpower, and smugly sits down in front of the TV with the remote.

 


End file.
